Futakuchi, mon coach ou mon élève?
by Kiruagonchan
Summary: Je suis une pierre abimée vieille salle et cassante, qui se fait piétiner chaque jour. Je sais qu'il existe des pierres adulées, qui sont jugées "précieuses" et qui sont bien gardées de toutes blessures. Et moi j'aimerai être comme elles. Je veux être une pierre qui brille autant que celle qui est devant moi, une pierre qui domine. Je... je veux être classe et inébranlable.


_Je suis une pierre, une pierre abimée vieille salle et cassante, qui se fait piétiner chaque jour, que l'on frappe de toute part affligeant des douleurs jusqu'au_ _cœur._ _Une pierre qui s'effrite. Je sais qu'il existe beaucoup de pierres solides qui encaissent très bien les coups de pieds et le poids des sabots de tous les malfaiteurs. Je sais aussi qu'il existe des pierres adulées, des pierres qui sont jugées "précieuses" et qui sont bien garder de toutes blessures. Et moi j'aimerai être comme elles. Je devrais les haïr et les jalouser pour ce qu'elles sont comparé à ce que je suis, mais je les aime et les prends comme modèles. J'aimerai changer, même si j'ai rencontré une pierre imposante de classe et de fierté qui à présent me protège. Je veux changer pour ressembler à ceux que j'admire comme cet ami. C'est à dire que je ne veux pas changer pour ne plus être meurtri par autrui puisque ça ne m'arrive plus grâce à lui. Mais cette motivation: changer simplement pour être quelqu'un d'autre, ne plait pas à mon protecteur. Nous nous sommes disputé et je me suis retrouvé tout seul à nouveau. À la recherche d'un moyen pour atteindre mon objectif. J'espère avoir ainsi le courage de me représenter devant lui._

Ses pas hâtifs et hasardeux étaient observés par un garçon de sa tranche d'âge. Yamaguchi courait. Il courait sur le gravier d'un stade bruni. Son souffle irrégulier s'échappait dans l'air étouffant d'été, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de courir alors il avait du mal à avancer, chaque élan était difficile. Il ne savait pas gérer sa respiration où encore ses jambes qui n'avançaient qu'en zigzag. L'observateur aux aguets devant tant de faiblesses s'interrogeait sur les raisons de tels efforts. Lui n'avait jamais été dans l'obligation d'en fournir, et le faire dans un but plus personnel n'était pas une possibilité non plus car il ne savait pas quel domaine il pouvait améliorer. Il ne savait surtout pas ce qu'il aimerait atteindre. La vie lui avait sourit depuis toujours, et Futakuchi ne portait plus qu'un œil détaché sur les choses. Contrairement à ce lycéen qui courrait hardiment il n'avait pas de désir. Et cette réalité venait de pointer le bout de son nez. Futakuchi s'était alors approché d'un air curieux, la marre boueuse et éclatante de ses pupilles vibrait au soleil, un courant d'air soulevait son débardeur rose pâle et il s'arrêta net, à quelques mètres de Yamaguchi. Ce dernier privé de sa course s'était stoppé à son tour. La pâleur de ses bras et de ses jambes ne s'estompaient plus dans le décor coloré au gré des vibrations de son corps, elle ne formait plus qu'une homogène couche du beige dont la couleur lui était propre.

 _La pierre qui s'est_ _dressé devant moi et m'empêche_ _d'avancer_ _est_ _de celle polie et éclatante que l'on protège de toute fissure. Je suis_ _éblouis devant sa beauté mais terriblement désespéré qu'un obstacle soit_ _déjà présent pour barrer la route difficile qui_ _devrait me_ _mener à la réalisation de mon but. Mes sourcils se_ _mettent_ _à trembler et je_ _baisse_ _la tête dissimulant mon malaise derrière les mèches sèches de mes cheveux abimés._ _La pauvre pierre miséreuse que je suis_ _se_ _tient_ _sur un terrain étranger et dangereux, elle le_ _sais_ _bien._ _C'est_ _la première fois que j'erre_ _sur un lieu pour sportif._ _Je suis certes dépaysé mais je_ _risque_ _aussi_ _de_ _m'attirer les foudres de ceux qui le reconnaissent comme leur._ _Peut-être_ _va-t-on me critiquer pour oser courir aussi mal, me critiquer d'essayer d'avancer, de changer._ _Mon meilleur ami l'a bien fait après tout. Et cette_ _intimidante_ _pierre,_ _celle qui_ _est_ _là devant moi,_ _va_ _peut-être faire de même._ _J'ai_ _lié mes mains et_ _je joue_ _avec mes doigts en attendant le châtiment,_ _je suis_ _empli d'angoisses. Par instant nos regard se croisent, le sien_ _est_ _si_ _sûr_ _de lui_ _que j'abaisse_ _toujours_ _le mien très rapidement._

 _«Tu veux que je t'apprenne à courir?»_

Yamaguchi se crispa de plus belle, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, ses longs cils grimpèrent jusqu'au sommet de leurs capacités puis chutèrent d'une traite. Il avait les paupières abaissées, les yeux clos, et il frissonnait à chaque coup de vent. Pourtant sa voix doucement s'éleva, elle était agitée, apeurée, mais sa réponse, une simple affirmative, avait touché Futakuchi en plein cœur. Ce son merveilleux qui implorait son aide s'était comme introduit sur son palet et sur sa langue pour y imprégner un gout sucré et une texture onctueuse. Il l'avait aimé. À présent audibles, ses battements, signes qu'il était en vie, avaient été déchainés par cette enchantement. Futakuchi n'avait aucun objectif et n'en avait jamais eu, mais pour la première fois il avait envie de quelque chose. Il voulait aider ce garçon, peu importe ce en quoi consistait réellement ses intensions, il voulait faire de l'achèvement des désirs de Yamaguchi son propre but. Ainsi Futakuchi et Yamaguchi s'était rencontré, et le premier était devenu un coach sportif.

 _L'après midi de notre rencontre il m'a juste conseillé sur ma manière de courir. Nous nous sommes cependant revu de nombreuses fois sur ce même stade et aux mêmes heures. Il s'échauffe souvent avec moi, mais il me laisse faire les séries d'exercices qu'il a choisi et le reste la plupart du temps seul. Il m'entraine en moyenne_ _deux_ _fois par semaine je lui en suis très redevable. Je ne lui ai pas encore expliqué pourquoi je veux me renforcer et me tonifier. Il ne me demande rien, il essaie seulement de me pousser à mon maximum à chaque fois. Il est de deux ans mon ainé et est en dernière année de lycée. Il est beau, classe, et autant endurant que musclé. Je crois qu'il fait du volleyball depuis longtemps._ _Je ne sais pas pourquoi il en fait autant pour moi, on ne parle pratiquement pas si ce n'est pour échanger des banalités._ _Je voudrais le remercier alors je lui propose d'aller à un café et de son sourire charmeur il accepte. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il_ _y a un brin de_ _faux_ _chez lui,_ _mais il reste tellement attrayant à regarder que ça ne me dérange pas._

Ils étaient assis sur des chaises en bois ciré et minutieusement taillé de décorations sombres. La table élevée d'un manche tressé en courbe était assez haute pour que Yamaguchi n'ait pas à se pencher pour boire à la paille un sirop à la fraise muni de glaçons de formes carrées qui scintillaient sous les lumières jaunâtres de la salle. Futakuchi avait une jolie tasse à café posée devant lui, cette dernière fumait encore et réchauffait une petite assiette en verre doré sur laquelle elle avait été déposée. Depuis quelques minutes le plus âgé regardait dans le vide vers le comptoir et son opposant n'osait pas engagé la conversation. Il essaya finalement quand une œillade de Futakuchi vint le dévisager. Ça s'était passé un long moment après leur arrivé, Yamaguchi avait rassemblé le peu de courage dont il était muni.

«Je voulais... te remercier pour, tu sais, ton entrainement. Je n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui sans toi.»

Deux mois qu'ils se côtoyaient et qu'il se faisait entrainer. Son corps avait bien changé, il était mieux taillé, plus élégant, plus résistant. Ce n'était qu'une première épreuve passée avant de devenir un mec classe comme il le souhaitait. La preuve étant qu'il bégayait dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

«Tu n'as pas à me remercier, j'ai mes raisons pour t'aider tu sais.»

Une raison originale, le besoin d'avoir une chose à réaliser, même si il devait passer par les désirs d'un autre. Futakuchi détourna à nouveau le regard, il percevait comme un semblant de malaise quand il le laissait trop longtemps aller sur son élève. Il redécouvrait à chaque fois le trouver attachant avec sa forte détermination et sa gêne communicative. Ses pensées chaviraient et ça le faisait rougir. Mais au moins il pouvait enfin se dire que tout ne le rendait pas indifférent. Il appréciait son rôle de coach et ce garçon plein de volonté. Ça avait été le déclic, un déclic magique. Futakuchi ne s'était jamais intéressé aux autres avant ça, leurs problèmes, leurs désirs, il n'en avait jamais rien eu à faire. Et il avait d'abord pensé que c'était pareil pour Yamaguchi, que tout ce qui importait c'était de se créer un objectif avec le sien, qu'il ne voulait pas réellement aider son cadet. Ça aurait été n'importe qui d'autre ça aurait été pareil. Mais Futakuchi avait du se rendre à l'évidence, l'univers, ses vérités, le temps, son cœur, toutes ses choses n'étaient pas à leurs places quand il y avait Yamaguchi à proximité. Il ne pouvait plus s'y fier avec ce gamin là. Sa propre personne n'avait plus de repères, ne se comprenait même plus vraiment, ce découvrait autrement.

 _Je voulais qu'il me donne_ _les raisons_ _de son aide_ _mais_ _un homme brusquement_ _a_ _fait son apparition. Il_ _est_ _ivre_ _et vacille près de nous puis se prend le pied de table. Je sens un jet de liquide qui me fouette le visage et les épaules mais je reste immobile. Mon coach vient de prononcer mon nom d'un ton si inquiet et révolté que mon esprit reste scotché sur son intervention. L'homme a renversé son verre d'alcool sur moi._

 _«Qu'est-ce tu fais sur mon passage minus! T'as vu ce qu'est arrivé par ta faute, va m'en acheter un autre!»_

 _La pauvre pierre que je suis se fait à nouveau piétiner, ce genre d'événement m'arrive fréquemment et je ne sais_ _pas_ _comment me défendre._ _Je_ _n'en ai_ _simplement pas les capacités. J'ai honte, beaucoup de gens regardent la scène. Je me lève nonchalamment pour suivre son ordre, j'abandonne presque m'a fierté mais Futakuchi attrape mon poignet. Il est énervé. Lui n'a pas honte de moi, il me fait penser à mon meilleur ami,_ _mais contrairement à Tsuki il réagit avec son courroux et_ _non avec ironie. Il s'approche et crie sur l'ivrogne,_ _puis_ _va au comptoir où une jeune femme ose à peine_ _lui répondre._ _Il_ _lui demande une serviette, puis dépose de quoi payer son café et mon sirop à la fraise. Il_ _me tire jusqu'à la sortie en se frottant les tempes._ _On s'est arrêté à un croisement et je_ _l'observe tristement me sécher les cheveux. Je suis_ _vraiment_ _très loin de ce que j'admire._ _L'apparence ne suffit pas._ _Je veux être une pierre qui brille autant que celle qui_ _est_ _devant moi,_ _une pierre qui domine._

 _«Je... je veux être classe et inébranlable.»_

 _Cette phrase, je l'ai dite à Tsuki il y a trois mois et c'est elle qui est à l'origine de notre dispute et du froid qui s'en ait suivi._ _Futakuchi le voit différemment, il lâche ma chevelure_ _et m'explique calmement que le changement physique n'est pas tout, que je dois prendre confiance en moi et ne pas m'abaisser face aux autres. Je le sais bien. Il ne m'apprend rien._ _Je viens de me faire la même réflexion._

 _«Merci de m'avoir sorti de cette situation embarrassante.»_

 _Je m'échappe pour rentrer chez moi._

La nuit gagnait la ville, les éclairages des boutiques envoyaient leurs marres colorées par endroit dans la pénombre accablante. Un certain brun à la mèche vagabondait encore dans les ruelles près du café. Il était embarrassé, stressé, agité. Une de ses connaissances l'aperçut et l'interpela. C'était un faux blond aux traits moqueurs, trois belles filles le suivaient en riant fougueusement. Ils avaient l'air de s'amuser. On s'amusait toujours avec ce mec. Mais ce soir Futakuchi n'était pas d'humeur à profiter, il n'arrivait pas à enlever de son esprit l'image de Yamaguchi, les joues rouges et les cheveux humides qui glissaient entre ses doigts. Les yeux brumeux qui lui avaient fait fasse avaient bousculer ses émotions. Il avait en partie conscience de ce qui se passait en lui mais il ne savait pas comment y faire face. Il n'avait jamais eu envie d'aider quelqu'un ainsi. Il n'avait jamais eu quelqu'un en tête.

«Terushima?»

«Ben alors, t'es tout pâle, tu t'ais fait jeter par ta copine?»

Il n'avait rien à répondre, il haussa les épaules et se détourna blasé.

«Ok les filles je dois vous laissez, ce gars là à besoin de mon humble personne!»

Elles se dispersèrent sans se plaindre et le dénommé Terushima passa un bras autour des épaules de Futakuchi.

«Tu as des choses à me raconter pas vrai?»

Il lui narra tout; de leur rencontre à cette scène, de ses sentiments nouveaux, de ses appréhensions, de ses doutes, de ses désirs. Il se mettait à désirer, désirer réconforter son élève, le prendre dans ses bras, le protéger. Mais comment réagir face à ses fantaisies. Son ami l'avait écouté sérieusement bien que surprit par les tendances de l'orateur, il pivotait sa tête de haut en bas pour l'aider à continuer ses monologues. Par instant il exprimait une pensée, il lui suggérait de se lancer, de ne pas trop réfléchir, d'écouter son cœur, de profiter de cette état si agréable et chamboulant. Lui même s'était rarement attaché aux filles avec qui ils sortaient par automatisme, l'histoire de Futakuchi lui rappelait les siennes, alors il comprenait les interrogations, les pulsations de Futakuchi. D'après lui il immergeait du brun bien plus qu'une simple attache, qu'une simple amitié. C'était évident que Futakuchi était tombé amoureux. L'échange prit fin sans qu'il n'ose lui avouer.

En avait-il conscience?

 _Je suis couché entre les couettes chaudes de mon lit, je serre les dents frustré d'être une mauviette, de causer des soucis à mon coach. Je souhaite le voir et lui demander pardon, j'attrape mon portable et y découvre un sms de sa part. Je me lève d'un saut, le sommeil a complétement disparu. Je cours vers ma porte d'entrée, écrasant par mégarde la queue du chien de maison. Je galère à trouver les clefs mais finis par ouvrir ce qui me sépare de mon ainé. Une fois il m'a raccompagné chez moi il n'est donc pas anormal qu'il connaisse le chemin, mais je suis surpris par l'heure de sa visite. Il est minuit passé. Minuit passé depuis même assez longtemps. Ma mère avec tout le vacarme que j'ai fait s'est réveillé et me demande ce que je compte faire dehors si tard. Elle voit mon invité et transforme son ton sévère en poli._

 _«Oh tu n'es pas seul? Bonsoir jeune homme, ne retenez pas trop mon fils s'il vous plait, il a toujours eu besoin de beaucoup dormir!»_

 _Puis elle retourne dans sa chambre. J'ai les joues rosées. Je crois que ma timidité va me tuer._

 _«J'ai vu un ancien camarade de classe, il m'a conseillé de succomber à mes tentations. Le problème tu voix, c'est que j'ai du mal à comprendre ce que je veux de toi, je n'ai jamais rien voulu d'autrui.»_

 _Je ne tiens plus en place. Ses paroles sont tellement embarrassantes. Il est aussi rouge que moi et ne me regarde pas. C'est une gêne réciproque. Une vieille dame passe et me dévisage. Pas étonnant, je suis toujours habillé de mon pyjama vert à poids. Je fais rentrer Futakuchi chez moi et à pas de loup nous nous dirigeons vers ma chambre. S'il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut de moi je suis près à en discuter. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il ne sait pas pour quelles raisons il est à mes côtés et m'aide? Je secoue mon visage de droite à gauche, si je commence à trop y penser trop de questions vont me torturer l'esprit. On se guette, on s'observe. Nous sommes assis sur ma couette, j'ai un coussin entre les bras j'ai envie de m'y morfondre. La situation est dérangeante, j'aimerai disparaitre._

 _«Est-ce que tu es venu me voir pour... pour que je t'aide à comprendre ce que tu veux de moi?»_

Sa voix était si peu assurée que son ainé décida de ne pas lui infliger plus ce supplice.

«Oui j'ai besoin de ton aide.»

Les rôles allait s'inverser, le coach devenir l'élève. Yamaguchi s'y connaissait plus en matière de relation humaine, lui n'avait jamais porté qu'un œil détaché sur tout y compris sur les gens. Il ne savait pas gérer des sentiments, même pas les reconnaitre. Il demanda alors au plus jeune son avis sur leur relation. Mais on ne répondit que d'une exclamation farfelue qui disait: «Tu es mon modèle, mon coach, je suis ton élève dont tu essaies de tirer le maximum!»; « Qu'est-ce qui te dérange dans cette relation?... Et puis d'ailleurs pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi?...». Yamaguchi cachait ce qu'il pouvait de son visage avec ses cheveux.

«Je ne le sais pas moi même. Enfin disons que je n'en suis pas bien sûr. Avec toi tout est bizarre, je ne me reconnais plus, j'ai envie de beaucoup trop de choses.»

Aucun des deux n'étaient idiots, le plus jeune s'était redressé d'un coup vers Futakuchi. Ce dernier pouvait évidemment donner un nom à ses sentiments mais il ressentait juste la nécessité d'une confirmation.

«Qu'elle genre de choses?»

Le stress de Yamaguchi n'était plus, il avait interrogé le plus âgé d'un calme étonnant. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, mais il n'y songeait plus.

«Tout de suite? Ce genre de choses là.

Son ainé s'était penché un peu sur lui, avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais il semblait mal assuré. La pierre précieuse avait-elle pénétré un lieu inconnu? Elle s'était bien gardé d'y pénétré jusqu'alors, c'était surement pour cela qu'on la croyait invulnérable, mais elle aussi avait ses faiblesses. La pierre miséreuse avait déjà arpentée cette route avec son meilleur ami, un test qui n'avait abouti à rien de glorieux, il savait où le chemin allait le mener, il pouvait se montrer le guide de cette expédition avec la pierre précieuse sans problème. Mais quand l'heure sera venu pour eux de gravir des routes dangereuses pour la pierre abimée, alors la plus belle devra reprendre son rôle de meneur. Yamaguchi manquait de confiance sur beaucoup de points, et il avait encore des efforts à fournir pour devenir une pierre précieuse. Heureusement son coach était à ses cotés. Pourtant là, maintenant, il pouvait simplement profiter du retournement de situation. Être celui qui enseigne était tout autant lucratif, et Futakuchi portait sur lui un regard aussi admiratif que lui même avait pu porter sur son ainé. Il n'y avait rien de plus glorifiant.

Le coach était devenu élève, l'élève le coach.


End file.
